The Farplane War
by Cam42
Summary: Tidus has just entered the Farplane, but the war between the Guado and Ronso is still going in the Farplane as well. Tidus must stop the war along with some familiar and not so familiar allies. Rating changed...just in case. First fanfic. R&R please!
1. House of the Dead

This is my first ever fanfic. Please R&R. I do not own any of the Final Fantasy X characters, Squaresoft do.

Chapter 1: House of the Dead

A shower of Pyreflies swarmed towards one of the Gardens in the Farplane. They came together, and the transparent figure of a man formed. Eventually the figure became solid, and Tidus took his first step into the Farplane. He took a look around. Colourful flowers and beautiful waterfalls surrounded him. He was amazed, more so than when he took his first look at the Farplane a few weeks ago in Guadosalam. It looked beautiful from the living point of view, but the view from the dead was even more beautiful. Tidus took out his Caladbolg sword and had a look at it.

"Why would I need this? I'm dead aren't I?" he pondered. He put the sword away, but felt another one. It was his Brotherhood sword.

"This makes no sense at all," he said, but kept the sword anyway.

"Hey, new guy," said a voice.

Tidus spun around to see the familiar figure of Auron walking towards him.  
"Auron!" said Tidus, and he ran to meet him.

"You took your time," replied Auron.

"Huh? You were the one who was an unsent for ten years!"  
"Good point, but we must move quickly, night will fall soon."

So Tidus followed Auron through the Farplane, to a large house.

They walked in. Tidus noticed Auron had his Masamune sword inside his cloak. He still couldn't work out why they would need weapons in the Farplane. Auron leant against the wall.  
"You'll stay with us," said Auron. "Unless of course, you don't want to."

"Us? Who else lives here?" asked Tidus.

"Why don't you ask them?"

Tidus turned around to see a man with short orange hair, and wearing the familiar Besaid Aurochs suit. Standing next to him, was a man heavily dressed in layered robes.

"So, you're the one my brother gave my sword to," said the Auroch.  
"And stole my daughter's heart," added the robed man.

Tidus was shocked. People he had only heard of were standing before him.

"Chappu? Braska?" said Tidus, his jaw dropping about 3 feet.

"Correct," said Auron.

Chappu stuck out his hand and Tidus shook it. Braska nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Chappu put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. Braska and Auron chuckled.

Auron stood up straight and motioned to Tidus to follow. They came to a door and Auron opened it. Tidus looked out at the house's backyard to see two Ronso fighting.

"Biran is strong Ronso!" called one.

"Yenke crush the worthless for the sacred Mt. Gagazet!" called the other.

Tidus looked up at Auron surprised. Auron nodded and they stepped forward. Yenke took one quick look at Tidus and stopped fighting.

"Biran! Look!" he said.

"The guardian who helped Kimahri be strong Ronso!" said Biran.

"Oh, hi guys!" greeted Tidus nervously.

"That just leaves one more person," said Auron, walking back into the house.

Tidus followed Auron up a flight of stairs and knocked on a door. The voice that replied sent a shiver down Tidus's spine.


	2. Family Reunions & Battle Plans

Yay! I got reviews! I didn't think I'd get any…thanks Blue Bragon and Fantasy Girl7!

Chapter 2: Family Reunions & Battle Plans

Jecht. The sound of his voice was the last thing Tidus wanted to hear, yet here he was, and it was his own fault he was here. Maybe he shouldn't of destroyed Braska's Final Aeon, and his father along with it. But then again, if he hadn't, he'd seem selfish and be dumped by Yuna.

"Son?" said Jecht, not believing his eyes.

"Dad," replied Tidus firmly, showing only a slight sign of emotion. Jecht suddenly grabbed Tidus's shoulders hard.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. If hadn't been for you, I'd still be wreaking havoc as Sin," said Jecht.

Tidus couldn't help it. Maybe it was the fact his father was showing him affection, or maybe it was because he had saved him. Nevertheless, he let a tear escape his eye.

"Still a cry baby I see," said Jecht, smiling. Tidus laughed and turned away.

"Auron, where's Braska?" asked Jecht all of a sudden.

"Around. Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

Jecht left the room and Auron turned to Tidus.

"He's been waiting for you. He doesn't say anything, but we can all tell," he said, smiling. "Follow. There is something we must discuss."

Tidus followed Auron into the large rumpus room. It was filled with gym equipment.

"All Jecht and Chappu do is train. There's a blitzball stadium here, but it's unsafe to leave alone," said Auron, walking towards the back of the room.

He flicked a switch, and all the gym equipment melted into the floor, and in their place spawned computers, radars and all different types of military equipment. Auron grabbed a microphone.

"Meeting. Now."

Tidus sat down on one of the chairs that were situated around a large screen. Chappu entered, and sat next to Tidus.

"You helped the Besaid Aurochs win the cup, ya?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. But it was mostly Wakka's influence that spurred the team."

"I would kill to play blitzball with Wakka again. But, here I am. I never let Luzzu forget it."

"Luzzu? Here's here?"

"Oh, he doesn't live here. He's in the Crusader's Lodge, towards the north. We haven't seen him in ages due to the war."

"War?"

But Chappu didn't have time to answer, because Biran and Yenke had come in, yelling about who was the strongest. They sat to the other side of Tidus. Tidus was worried, but he realized they were laughing and only joking around, which clamed him a bit. Jecht and Braska followed, deep in conversation. They sat next to Chappu.

"We have a new weapon," began Auron. "A powerful one. One to continue our stories."

"Auron, you've got to lay off the sake. These stories you keep referring to, everyone seems to have one!" said Jecht.

"Well, that was the general—"

"Enough!" said Braska. "We must concentrate on the situation at hand."

Auron looked at Braska, then continued.

"This war is getting out of hand. Too many souls are being destroyed. The current living Guado have even closed off the Farplane, because people have been distraught when their relatives wouldn't show up. We must help to stop it, and bring back a peaceful Farplane!"

"I suggest an alliance with the Ronso's," said Chappu. "The Guado are the one's pushing the war, ya?"

Biran and Yenke roared in approval.

"Yes, but the Ronso aren't exactly trying to stop the war either," said Jecht.

This time Biran and Yenke roared fiercely in disagreement.

"Wait! The Ronso and Guado are at war down here? They want revenge for what Seymour did to them on Mt. Gagazet!" said Tidus.

"Well, no one seems to know where Seymour is. There's a theory that is soul was ultimately destroyed when you defeated him inside Sin," said Braska.

"There must be some other reason the Guado are attacking," said Chappu.

"Biran crush Guado. Friends join mighty Ronso!" roared Biran.

"He's right. All we've found are negative emotions towards the Guado. The logical choice would be to join the Ronso," said Braska.

"Raise your hands if you are in agreement with Braska," said Auron.

Everyone's hand rose.

"Then it's decided. Meeting over."

Everyone got up to leave. But as Chappu got up, Tidus noticed a glow inside his shirt. He took out the Brotherhood sword, which was glowing brightly. He knew what it meant.

"Here," said Tidus, handing the sword to Chappu. "Wakka meant for you to have this."

As soon as Chappu gripped the hilt of the sword, the sword glowed brighter.

"Thanks. I've needed a weapon for ages. But what about you?" asked Chappu.

"I've got my Caladbolg sword," said Tidus, taking it out and showing it to Chappu.

Chappu nodded and left. Tidus followed him. He had thought he'd left conflict behind him when he came to the Farplane. Deep inside, he was beginning to regret destroying Yu Yevon.


	3. Luzzu's Call

**I haven't updated this in ages…I found it lying around somewhere near the bottom of My Documents. So here is the third chapter that has been very long overdue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, or any of its characters, except for the occasional OC I might come up with…so keep ya lawyers as far away from me as possible.**

**NOTE: I've read that you can get either Luzzu or Gatta to die during the Operation Mi'ihen, but everytime I played Luzzu died, so that's how its going to be in this story**.

_**Chapter 3: Luzzu's Call**_

Not much had happened since that meeting. The two Ronso, Biran and Yenke had been sent off to meet with the Ronso Elder of the Farplane, but so far nobody had heard from them. The most that ever happened was that Auron, Jecht, Chappu and Tidus would get too serious while training, and Braska would have to get involved, ending in a flurry of black magic spells just to keep everyone under control.

That was, of course, until the war started to pick up a bit.

* * *

Tidus walked into the living room. As usual, Auron was up the back, head down and leaning against the wall. Braska was nowhere to be seen, but Chappu was sitting in a chair watching the Farplane League blitzball series on the TV. Jecht was sitting back in his armchair, beer in hand, also watching the game.

"Who's playing?" asked Tidus, as he walked across the back towards Auron.

"Zanarkand Abes vs. Luca Goers," replied Chappu lazily.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to watch the game!" snapped Jecht, who then took a swig of his beer.

A low, quick chuckle came out of the corner, and Tidus spun around towards Auron.

"Never get between Jecht and a Blitzball game," said Auron, smiling. "I learnt that the hard way."

"I hear that," replied Tidus. "Where's Braska?"

"Studying," was the one word reply from Auron.

"Yeah, that old geezer never watches blitzball," piped up Jecht.

"GOAL! Zanarkand Abes up 1-0!" screamed the commentator on the TV. Jecht quickly spun around to see.

"What! Damn it! I missed it!" he screamed, looking like he was close to putting his fist through the TV. Chappu was up on his feet, cheering.

Jecht turned back to Auron and Tidus. "If they don't show a replay, they'll be hell to pay."

"Whoa!" gasped Tidus, putting his hands up in defence. "Chill out, old man."

Auron stood up straight and slowly walked off, but Tidus noticed the smirk on his face as he left.

"I'm sure they'll be another goal, ya?" said Chappu, trying to comfort Jecht.

Jecht just grunted and took a sip of his beer.

* * *

15 minutes later…

Auron was outside, sword in hand, swiping at the air. He suddenly stopped to listen to the cheers that erupted from inside the house. His guess was that the Zanarkand Abes had won. Sure enough, everyone except Braska ended up outside discussing the game. Jecht had got to see the replay of the first goal, and thus wasn't in a violent, drunken mood.

"I can see that I'm not getting any training done out here then," said Auron.

"'Course you can," said Jecht laughing. "I'm up for a little training."

"Me too," agreed Chappu.

"Me three," finished Tidus, and thus it was set.

"The teams will be Tidus and Auron versus me and Chappu," announced Jecht, as he took out his sword.

Tidus was already at Chappu before he had his sword out, slicing and cutting away with his sword. Chappu only just managed to get out of the way in time to withdraw his sword. He then lunged at Tidus, but Tidus easily blocked the blow. Tidus then used his strength to push Chappu back. Then Tidus went on all out offensive, slashing, slicing and cutting his way through Chappu's defences. Chappu eventually jumped out of harms way, but Tidus wasn't done yet. Suddenly a force surrounded him, and orange lightning sparked around him.

"Oh…damn," said Chappu, as Tidus performed the necessary movements for his Spiral Cut technique. As his blade came down on Chappu, Chappu managed to bring his blade up to block it, but the force of the attack still rattled his bones.

Meanwhile, Jecht's and Auron's battle was going well. Jecht was fast, but Auron was the calmer, more sophisticated warrior. Every time Jecht went for an attack, Auron would merely step out of the way.

"Come one Auron. Enough of these games!" screamed Jecht.

Auron merely chuckled. "Suit yourself."

Orange lightning began to surround Auron this time, and he jumped up into the air.

"Yes!" yelled Jecht. "Time to try out my new attack!"

Jecht held out a hand towards Auron. "Overdrive Drain!"

Auron felt his power sap away from him, and he landed on the ground in a heap. But Jecht was surrounded by orange lightning.

Tidus saw what happened and immediately cast Haste on Auron.

"Hey!" yelled Chappu. "I thought this was melee training! No magic, ya?"

"Your partner has no problem with it!" replied Tidus.

"It's a Special technique!" argued Jecht, now hearing the argument.

Suddenly they all got into one big brawl.

Braska was too used to the sound of multiple blades colliding in furious anger. He opened his upstairs bedroom window and dropped down to the commotion below.

"C'mon guys. Calm down," he pleaded, but to no avail.

"Thundaga!"

* * *

Jecht was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing his electrical burn when suddenly the telephone rang.

"Hello?" he said after picking it up.

"Jecht! It's Luzzu. Did you watch the blitzball game?" said the person on the other end, Luzzu.

"Yeah. Great game eh?"

"It was good. But did you see the after-game show?"

"No. I was, uh, preoccupied."

"The fools at Blitzball HQ have organised a game between the Ronso and Guado to try and bring peace back."

"Huh? That'd just cause chaos!"

"Exactly what I thought. But what are we going to do?"

"I'll tell the others. I'll ring back with the plan."

And with that, Jecht ran looking for the rest.


End file.
